Musa
Musa is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode of the first season. She is Tecna's roommate for the series. Personality Profile She loves music, dancing, singing and playing all instruments, but her favorite is the concert flute. Musa usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone, by herself in Alfea in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Winx Club, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable. Musa compensates by putting up a tough front. Her emotional weakness is probably a result from her mother's early death and father being far away. She is also a bit of a loner and has a crush on Riven, but they both don't admit they like each other until the end of Season 2. You see a bit of attraction. It is not until the end of Season Two that Riven and Musa start dating. Surprisingly (considering Tecna is the brain of the group), Musa gets the best grades of the group, as mentioned in the 15th episode of the first season (in both versions by RAI and 4kids). In Season 3, Musa admits she wanted to break up with Riven, but they later reconcile. Emergencies in Philadelphia When there's an emergency, her and Riven are going to someone's home or into the city of Philadelphia. Favorites These are Musa's favorites in Philadelphia. Home Alone Musa and Tecna were watching Home Alone in Philadelphia, Home Alone was originally set in Chicago, Illinois. This is where Kevin's family leaves on their trip to France, and they forgot one thing, "Kevin". This is where he watches Angels with Filthy Souls. Johnny is played by Ralph Foody, Snakes is played by Michael Guido, and Acey is an unseen character. Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Musa and Riven were watching Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, this film is based on the first three novels. The Bad Beginning, The Reptile Room, and The Wide Window. This film stars Jim Carrey as Count Olaf. The Baudelaire children are Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. Violet likes to invent, Klaus likes to read, and Sunny likes to bite. Transformers Musa and her friends like watching Transformers, the film that has the Autobots and the Decepticons. Musa likes the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. This film has Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes in Transformers. This film is based on the Transformers cartoon. Relationships *Riven *Tecna (roommate) *Matlin (mother, deceased) *Ho-boe (father) Pennsylvania In Pennsylvania, she became Pennsylvanian on Winx Club in live-action. Actress/Voice Actress On NBC, the show ran from April 18, 1994 to December 29, 2000. She is played by Machelle Hardin. In animation, she is voiced by Gemma Donati in Italian. In RAI English, she is voiced by Sarah McCullough from seasons 1 to 3. She is voiced by Anik Matern from season 3 to present. In 4Kids version, she is voiced by Lisa Ortiz from season 1-3. She is voiced by Maura Tierney in season 4. In the revival of this TV show, she is currently played by Maura Tierney. Category:Fictional Chinese Americans Category:Fictional characters from Pennsylvania Category:Winx Club